Moments with Little Gray
by IloveCelestialIce
Summary: What happens when Natsu 'accidentally' read another weird looking text on their way home from a job and Gray suffers the consequences? What will a certain blonde do when she's the only one that Gray trust? Let's see how Lucy take on the responsibility of being little Gray's guardian and her sweet little moments with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Moments with Little Gray**

 **Summary:** What happens when Natsu 'accidentally' read another weird looking text on their way home from a job and Gray suffers the consequences? What will a certain blonde do when she's the only one that Gray trust? Let's see how Lucy take on the responsibility of being little Gray's guardian and her sweet little moments with him.

 **Pairing:** Very, very slow GrayLu

 **Genre:** Family, Friendship, Very slow Romance.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

* * *

It was supposed to be an 'ordinary' day for the members of Fairy Tail — or as ordinary as they could get, if that was even possible— and of course for everyone's favourite celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia.

Her team was out on a mission without her since Erza and Natsu kept on insisting her to stay for the reason of being sick. In defence, she desperately told them that she needed money for her rent, yet again, and kept on urging them that she's going to be alright. But despite her perseverance and forcing herself on staying strong in front of them, her body failed to cooperate with her longer as her nose scrunch up due to the itchy feel and mucus mounting up inside it. No longer than that, she yield a massive sound of sneezing causing every one of her team to hide and shield themselves from catching her 'virus'— as Natsu called it, which earned him a not-so-terrifying yell from the blonde nakama.

Lucy could surely picture what happened that day.

.

.

.

She fell on her fours, scrutinizing herself for failing miserably on trying to persuade her team for her to come. If she didn't have to pay the month's rent, she wouldn't even have the slightest intention of going with them in her condition.

Yea, she would've just borrow from anyone ONLY IF they have the money but, screw that stupid 7 year time skip that made them suffer from HUGE DEBTS! She wasn't blaming Mavis for it. In fact, she was happy that she saved them, but do they really have to be frozen for SEVEN WHOLE YEARS?

And her father was even kind enough to pay her rent for her seven year absence.

But now, she's definitely going to be kicked out.

These were just the things that Lucy is thinking at that moment when Gray's voice filled the air.

"Well, we could still divide it into four even if you won't come along."

"How come I'm not included?" Happy said while he gloomily sulked at one corners of the room, eating his fish.

Lucy's head snapped at her raven-haired friend, face scrunching up in both confusion and surprise.

"Are you sure? I mean, you all need money, too. And I just couldn't take any part of it if I haven't done anything, right? That'll be unfair for you guys."

"Well, it is going to be unfair if we won't give you your share if almost every day Natsu and Happy always raided and emptied your fridge, along with Gray who always cause you trouble for being naked." Erza explained, crossing her arms in front of her.

The owner of the three said names practically jumped in protest while saying that Erza is one of them, which makes their efforts in objecting come to waste and their poor body to receive a really fatal blow from the one and only 'Titania.'

.

.

.

Lucy smiled at the memory. It was nice of her team to do that but she was feeling lonely when they're not around. She really misses them that she wishes she weren't sick when they decided to go on that mission.

But now, after one week of waiting, they will be arriving soon. And she can't help but feel a little excited to see them— and of course her share, for she will be able to finally pay her rent.

.

.

.

.

.

But…WAIT A FREAKIN' MINUTE!

Lucy clutched her head and her eyes widen when a thought came rushing through her perceptive mind.

Erza + Natsu + Gray + going out on a mission together = DISASTER!

Disaster = NO RENT MONEY!

Lucy sank her head on her folded arms on the bar counter and groaned audibly, gaining Mirajane's attention.

"What's wrong Lucy?" the fair headed beauty asked as she approached the dejected looking blonde.

"My life." She muttered. Lucy then raised her head and shed animated tears. "My life is ruined. And I'm going to spend my nights in the lonely streets of Magnolia."

"What do you mean?"

Lucy sighed and straightened her body before looking more dejectedly in front of Mira, which of course made the barmaid sweat drop.

"Erza, Natsu and Gray on a mission together will lead to a huge disaster, and what comes after that?" Lucy said and answered her own question, "No rent money, Mira. NO. RENT. MONEY!"

Mira giggled. "Have a little faith in them would you?"

"How, when I know how they work as a team? They could destroy everything if they get too fired up."

As soon as these words are said, the double doors of Fairy Tail opened, revealing three silhouette of Team Natsu: Erza, Happy and Natsu, who's been carrying a weird looking bag.

"We're back…" they greeted rather tiredly, which of course confuses everyone present. Natsu usually kick the doors open, energetically scream his greeting and would immediately get to another fight. But this Natsu in front of them is actually tired and looked like he ran a million mile marathon— if there was one.

What confuses them more is the absence of one certain Ice make mage. He would usually be seen fighting Natsu when returning from a mission, but now he's nowhere in sight.

"Guys!" said Lucy as she walked towards them with a hopeful look on her face.

They were about to greet her back when they were interrupted.

"LEMME GO!"

Everyone was startled by the sudden scream. And to top it all off, the scream was like that of a child.

"Oh, shut up!" Natsu said and turned his back on Erza, who in turn spun to face Natsu's back as if knowing what to do.

But that's when everyone's shock piqued.

There, secured in a baby holder bag that Natsu was carrying, was a child who looked so much like Gray. He's wearing a dark blue, oversized girl shirt and baby diapers that was done improperly.

Erza pulled a baby bottle out of one of her bags and handed it to the child.

"Here. Drink this and be quiet."

Everybody shivered at how Erza treated the child. It's as if she acts her normal self around everyone, and even a child is no excuse.

The child huffed at her and made a face like he's not afraid of 'Titania.' And from the looks of it, he's really not.

The child throws a little tantrum that even Erza herself couldn't handle. Maybe that's the reason behind her worn-out appearance?

"I give up."

Hearing this only makes the thought accurate: Erza couldn't handle this child.

"LEMME GO! LEMME GO! LEMME GO!" the child yelled repeatedly as he flails his little hands everywhere making his hands hit Natsu in the process, irking the salmon headed boy.

"And who might this child be?" Mira inquired, materializing beside Lucy— who was showing a worried expression towards her team.

Natsu, Erza and Happy's exhausted faces simultaneously turned towards the white haired maiden before answering her in the most nonchalant way.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gray."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh. I thought so! I didn't think you'd turn into a child again, Gray. Though, you really looked cute right now." Mira said and smiled sweetly making everyone fall animatedly on the ground.

"Mi-Mira-san, that was really uncalled for in this kind of situation." Wendy commented, with Charles nodding in her arms.

Lucy's eyes bulged out of its sockets while looking at the shrunken Gray Fullbuster. She couldn't believe that something like this could happen. Well, there was a time with the whole 'time clock' fiasco but she weren't there to witness it— that Gray turned into a child and was quoted 'cute' by his companions.

But now, she's seeing it with her own eyes.

"Onee-chan," Lucy's thoughts were snapped when Gray's cute little voice called out. She looked at his face and saw that he was looking at her. What surprises her more is when chibi-Gray's eyes were suddenly filled with tears and his lips started quivering.

Chibi-Gray held his hands out to her as if asking her to take him, which was found cute, not only by her, but by everyone present— with the exception of Natsu and Erza of course.

"Don't get fooled by his 'pitiable-and-d'awww-he's-so-cute' gestures. He's just acting!" surprisingly, it was Natsu who said this, making people send him confused looks. _Natsu thinks Gray's gestures were cute?_ Everyone mentally asked themselves, not wanting to get involve.

"Believe Natsu, Lucy. Even I couldn't handle him." Everyone's attention was turned to Erza and they can't believe she was agreeing to Natsu. But Lucy's eyes were transfixed to Gray, who was still reaching out to her.

"Who knows what he'll do if you'd let him go." Natsu added.

Lucy glared at him. She walked closer and outstretched her arm in an attempt to pick Gray up in her arms.

"LUCY!" Natsu protested, "Don't!" But it was too late.

Lucy took Gray in her arms and cradled him closely, rocking him back and forth, trying to calm the boy.

"How can a little boy cause trouble?" she commented, now saying soothing words to Gray who was now clinging tightly and crying on Lucy's neck.

"Gurei's bum-bum awwie (hurts)." Gray said accompanied with his little sobs. Lucy and the others blushed hearing how Gray talk, especially when mentioning his name. They were trying their very best to hold their urges to tackle chibi-Gray into hugs and kisses, or keep him to their selves. "Pinky-nii and Kowaii-nee made Gurei stay in bag. And bum-bum-chan awwie."

Natsu and Erza's veins popped at their new nicknames but cringed slightly when Lucy once again glared at the duo and let Gray continue on.

"Gurei's hanguree (hungry) but they only feed him milk, and fish (raw, courtesy of Happy) and it taste bad."

"Ok. We would ask Bisca-nee if she could teach us to make baby food." As Lucy said this, she was still scowling at her teammates in disappointment. At this moment, almost everyone is so jealous of Lucy. They also wanted to hold Gray even for a moment, but by the way Lucy's murderous aura emanated from her body made them cower in their seats.

"You guy are not taking good care of him. You should be patient with him knowing his condition."

She said as she approached Bisca. Lucy asked her on how to make baby food but Bisca told them that she'll teach Lucy later. The green haired mom said it'll take long to cook it and just gave her the extra food she made for Asuka in case of any emergency.

Lucy accepted it and looked back at her two stunned friends who are rooted on the ground complementing whether to approach her or keep their distance for a while. "And don't think you two are off the hook just because I'm about feed Gray. I still have my questions after."

Gray eyed the food while sucking his thumb, traces of tears were still visible on his eyes and chubby cheeks.

 **..ooOoo..**

* * *

 **A/N: I know some of you have read this on my Deviantart account. But some others are not fond of reading in that site. I also have this posted on my wattpad. But yea, to those that just read this, I hope you enjoyed this! *hearts***

 **One more thing… Because Of You chapter 34 is under construction…lels… *wink wink***

 **Ja'ne**

 **P.S some chapters are very, very short. :P**

 **P.P.S had this story since Aug 2013 hahaha, and yea, not yet finished... :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moments with Little Gray**

 **Summary:** What happens when Natsu 'accidentally' read another weird looking text on their way home from a job and Gray suffers the consequences? What will a certain blonde do when she's the only one that Gray trust? Let's see how Lucy take on the responsibility of being little Gray's guardian and her sweet little moments with him.

 **Pairing:** Very, very slow GrayLu

 **Genre:** Family, Friendship, Very slow Romance.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Chapter II**

* * *

"You what?!" Lucy bellowed at Natsu, with the latter's head on the ground and muttering his apology to his blonde teammate.

"Natsu, how many times do I have to tell you that if you ever encounter a strange looking text, you shouldn't read it in order? Did you forget what happened to us after you recited that Changeling spell?" Lucy scolded Natsu after hearing what happened.

.

.

.

Basically, during the mission, when they were about to go back, Natsu found a piece of paper with a strange script written on it. Erza and Gray did warn him not to read it but along the way, he still did.

And just like the Changeling spell, Erza, Gray and Happy emitted blinding lights off their body and, before Natsu could do anything, they transformed into their child self, with the exception of himself, much to his relief― who else would change them back if he himself was turned into a child? Without knowing anything to do with it, Natsu tried to remember what Levy did to redo the spell. It took him minutes to finally realize that he should recite the spell backwards.

But when he looked around, only Erza was left and Gray and Happy are both running off playing tag. So he decided to try it to Erza first. Natsu was really hoping that what he's gonna do will work because he knows he'll get some good scolding (and beatings) afterwards― but come to think of it, no one would scold him if the red head stayed as she is now. With this thought in mind, Natsu looked at Erza and gulped at her innocent stare.

Yea, he better turn her back to normal. Erza's scary whatever age she's in.

After reciting the spell backwards, he was happy to see that his red headed team mate reverted back to normal but he got a lot of beatings after. He then took off, looking for Gray and Happy and was glad to catch his blue flying partner. He, once again, recited the spell backwards and Happy was back to normal.

He was doing fine. He thought he was a genius for remembering how to revert the spell but he forgot one important thing: like the Changeling spell, he only had 30 minutes of reverting everyone affected by the spell or else they will suffer the consequences.

And that is what happened to Gray. Natsu couldn't catch him in time.

.

.

.

"Huh! Doesn't matter, we'll just have to think of something like what we did with Changeling that time." Lucy said, taking a quick glance at Gray who is now seen playing with Plue. The blonde gal looked at Natsu again and showed him her palms.

"Give me the paper and let's ask Levy-chan to decipher it when she comes back from their team's job. See if there's anything we could do." She said.

Natsu stiffened.

Erza coughed.

Happy munched on his fish.

Lucy quirked an eyebrow.

"Well?" she asked again, getting a bad feeling at how they are acting.

Natsu fidgeted his fingers, a rare sight, and Lucy's heart raced in nervousness. _This is a bad sign._ She thought.

"I…kind of…well…the paper…u-uhm…"

"Where's the paper?!" Lucy yelled, getting impatient.

With this, Natsu blurted out everything in one breathing.

"I LOST THE PAPER WHEN I THOUGHT GRAY WAS NEVER GOING TO RETURN TO NORMAL! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You what?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Lucy sank on her seat as if she lost all of her energy. "Now you've really done it." she said, eyeing the boy. But instead of anger, Lucy's eyes held sympathy in them as she continued, "Juvia will kill you for this."

Natsu turned white. He could imagine that the water mage's rage could drown him with cold and scalding water at the same time. Everyone else pitied him, thinking of what is going to be left of him if Juvia finds out. After all, water could kill fire, what more with an enraged water mage? He was sure lucky she was out on a mission.

"Do you guys think the Master knows how to lift this spell?" Lucy asked, particularly to Mira. The fair headed barmaid was thoughtful for a second before looking at the blonde, answering the question. "We could only hope. But I'm afraid he's been caught up with the 'welcome back' party thrown at him by the other guild masters and I don't know when he'll be back."

Lucy sighed and looked at Gray. The latter saw it and run towards her.

"Onee-chan, Gurei like Puru (Plue)." He said that made Lucy smile.

She was a bit suspicious about this spell, though (and a bit scared). Why would a person create a spell to bring a person back to his child self? And as far as Lucy could see, it's not just the form that changes, even the memories of the person affected were erased, unlike the Changeling spell. She also theorized that maybe even the person's magic couldn't be used anymore. The blonde only hopes that this spell could be easily lifted and not permanent.

Lucy shivered at the thought of Gray never coming back to his original form and will live his life the second time around. She knows he doesn't like that. Even more, she's scared of Juvia's reaction.

The blonde turned to everyone as another thought concerning Gray filled her mind. "Who's going to take him in then?" she asked and everyone fell silent, looking at her intently. She noticed their look and jolted in understanding, standing in protest.

"You guys can't be serious!" she objected, "I have no experience on taking care of a child!"

But everyone held their gazes, making her twitch. She isn't gonna give up so easily. She turned her head towards the green haired mom.

"I wanted to, but I have Asuka." Bisca said. Lucy sighed and looked at the next candidate.

"I have a very short temper," Mira stated casually as she saw Lucy's gaze on her.

Lucy looked at Elfman and Lisanna and saw them sweating while nodding vigorously. And Lucy just had to agree.

She sighed again and looked at the last people that should take responsibility.

"I can't handle him." Both Erza and Natsu answered.

"But you two are the ones responsible for this!" she countered.

"But he doesn't like us." They muttered simultaneously once again.

Erza heaved a sigh, stopping Lucy from saying anything. "And he obviously took a liking to you. He even likes your spirits." She said, looking at the happy Gray playing with Plue again.

"But—"

"Gray-kun," Lucy heard Mira called. She looked over her shoulders and saw Gray hugging Plue closely while eyeing Mira in doubt. It seems like he doesn't trust anyone besides the blonde.

"Do you like Lucy-chan?"

Gray made a confused face making Mira giggle. She pointed at the blonde and repeated her question. "Do you like Lucy-chan?"

Gray followed Mira's fingers and his eyes lit up when he saw Lucy. "Lu…tan?" he asked.

Mira giggled once again before nodding.

"Gurei like Lu-tan!" he cheered, making everyone coo by his cuteness. He smiled and laughed as he cuddled Plue close. "And Gurei like Puru, too!"

Mira smiled at him and looked at Lucy. "It seemed like you don't have any other choice, Lucy. Gray doesn't trust anyone except you. And he likes you."

"But…" she trailed off and walked to where Gray is. She kneeled in front of him and smiled when he gave her his grin.

"Do you want to live with me?" she asked. Gray looked at her for a moment before he smiled widely and leaped at her, nodding his head in approval.

Lucy was at first surprised, but later on smiled at Gray's cuteness. She patted his head in exchange before breaking the hug and faced everyone.

"Okay. But you guys need to do something for me," Everyone cocked their heads in confusion but nodded nonetheless. "You guys should protect me from Juvia."

 **..ooOoo..**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! wieeeee! hahahhaha**

 **JokerPokerFace, AsDarknessSpreads, and WelcomeToTheAnimeParade, thanks for reviewing! We definitely think alike! Gray is such a cutie pie as a baby! *hearts***

 **ksw906, kira kitty 21, alexmalik15, WelcomeToTheAnimeParade, LOCKandK3Y, FrozenRaincloud, FairytailFTW26, Black Falcoln, and Alaiana Potter, thanks for the favorite! *smile* *smile***

 **Alaiana Potter, AsDarknessSpreads, FairytailFTW26, JokerPokerFace, LOCKandK3Y, Loso, Monika-chan, Mysticchowz, acciofandoms, alexmalik15, andreww428, jdcocoagirl, kira kitty 21, ksw906, and moonsdream10 for the follows! *smile* *smile***

 **I wasn't supposed to update this today, but this was the continuation of chap 1 and I want to get it published before I go missing again... hahahahhahahah!**

 **Ja'ne**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is a LOT shorter than the other chapters...there will be another one in the future...but please enjoy this still, yea? Hope you'd like this sweet, funny, little moment they had here. ^^

 **Moments with Little Gray**

 **Summary:** What happens when Natsu 'accidentally' read another weird looking text on their way home from a job and Gray suffers the consequences? What will a certain blonde do when she's the only one that Gray trust? Let's see how Lucy take on the responsibility of being little Gray's guardian and her sweet little moments with him.

 **Pairing:** Very, very slow GrayLu

 **Genre:** Family, Friendship, Very slow Romance.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Chapter III**

* * *

"Lu-tan home near?" the raven haired child asked in excitement as Lucy carried him in her arms, walking towards her apartment.

"Yea," she said, "But let me tell you that there's really nothing to expect."

Gray didn't pay any attention to what she said and focused his dark blue orbs ahead, imaginations running wild― roller coasters and wild animals are some of the things he's anticipating. After a little while, they arrived and all he could do was to gape.

"Well, here we are." Lucy announced. Gray looked at Lucy and sends her a confused stare.

"Lu-tan home?"

Lucy nodded and smiled but Gray only sighed. Almost immediately, a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

 _Patience, Lucy. He's just a child._ Was going to be her mantra from now on.

"Where 'vroom-vrooms' and other Puru?"

"What were you expecting, exactly?"

 **..ooOoo..**

* * *

 **See? Told you its short... hahhaa, I'll probably upload another chapter later, just to make up for the shortness of this chapter... hahaha**

 **Thanks for the readers and reviewers. Thanks for the favorites and follows! I love you, minna! *hearts***

 **Ja'ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Moments with Little Gray**

 **Summary:** What happens when Natsu 'accidentally' read another weird looking text on their way home from a job and Gray suffers the consequences? What will a certain blonde do when she's the only one that Gray trust? Let's see how Lucy take on the responsibility of being little Gray's guardian and her sweet little moments with him.

 **Pairing:** Very, very slow GrayLu

 **Genre:** Family, Friendship, Very slow Romance.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

* * *

As they got inside, Lucy placed Gray on her couch and told him to stay put. But she really couldn't just leave him alone, could she? So she once again summoned Plue. She was glad that the spirit could be summoned any time after earning its trust.

When she saw how Gray's face lit up just by the sight of Plue put her heart at ease. _At least I know he will be preoccupied into playing with Plue than to poke his innocent head into anything he finds peculiar._ She thought.

But then again, everything a child sees practically intrigues them. Lucy smiled as she strode her way towards her kitchen to prepare Gray's (from now until he's back to normal) food, as instructed by Bisca.

"I didn't know baby food could be such a pain," Lucy muttered and prepared the things needed. She was lucky she still had some carrots and potatoes. As she busied herself in cooking (after picking the carrots), she can't help but think about how long was she gonna cook for him. She hoped he would revert back soon.

But if she's going to take care of him, she should know what to do. Why she accepted this job again, she can't remember. She can't even believe she let her fellow guild members talked her into this. But then again, they could talk her into anything. They're that persuasive.

Lucy sighed.

 _Now, how to take care of a child?_

From his looks now, Gray should be around the age of 2 to 3. Lucy stopped stirring and pondered: How do you take care of a two/three year old kid?

"I have a lot to talk about with Bisca." She said and transferred some of the food to a small bowl. Lucy placed it on a tray, took a glass from the cupboard and poured milk into it. She grabbed a spoon on her way back and placed it on the tray as well before securing both of its side with her hands and went inside her living area to find Gray staring at the photo on the side table, Plue licking a candy he found from somewhere.

"What are you looking at?" she asked kindly, placing the tray of food on the center table.

Gray lifted his head and pointed his little finger on the photo. "Lu-tan look different."

Lucy looked at the photo and giggled. She sat in front of Gray and took the photo in her hand. "This is not Lu-tan. This is Lu-tan's mother." It felt kind of weird saying Gray's nickname for her, but she thought it was cute. And the way he said it tingled her insides.

Gray looked at the photo again, then to Lucy, then back to the photo. He did this a couple more times before his little mouth formed a small 'o' and nodded.

"She look like Lu-tan."

Lucy giggled again but then her smile faded when she saw the look on Gray's face. He looked forlorn while gazing at the photo on the blonde's hands.

"Mommy…" he muttered until tears starts swarming his eyes.

Lucy panicked. Obviously doesn't know what to do. She placed the photo back on the table and sat beside the boy, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him into a hug.

And Gray wailed. He hugged Lucy and cried, calling his mother. The blonde, feeling the sadness emitting from the boy, hugged him closer and whispered soothing words.

"There, there." She said.

 _So he does remember something._ Lucy thought.

She patted his head as thoughts of her own mother filled her mind. Lucy knows fully well what Gray is feeling right now. Losing your parents is hard. And for a two/three year old kid like what Gray is right now, having both your parents gone is much harder than what a 17 (24) year old young woman like her could handle.

"You know, my mom's not with me anymore either," Lucy stated and placed her chin on Gray's head while she brought him on her lap and cradled him close. "She's in a much wonderful place right now."

Gray suddenly became quiet. He sniffed before looking up to Lucy, obviously getting interested over her story. "Where?" he asked, curious.

Lucy could only smile. Standing up, she carried Gray and walked towards her window, looking up at the sky's panoramic view of the setting sun. It painted the heavens with vermillion hues, bleeding into the sky's aquamarine and cerulean colors while it melds with darker purples of the slightly wispy clouds.

It was a remarkable view and a perfect moment to relay her thoughts to the little boy in her arms, while he's overwhelmed with the sight above.

"See those clouds up there?" she started, "My mom's living there now with my father."

Gray looked at her and his eyes lit up. "Really?!" he asked in utter amazement, "Wow!"

Lucy was stunned at how quick a child's behaviour could change in just a flick of a finger. She finds them so mercurial.

"Yea. If the view here is so heavenly, what more if we're up there?" Lucy looked up once again and smiled; explaining things to Gray also gives her the same treatment of understanding things— even if what she's saying isn't the truth, she knows that her parents and Gray's parents are in a paradise none of the living knows about. Losing someone dear will undeniably cause pain and tears but that doesn't mean you should live with the past burdening you. Some people are used to think that they could never survive losing their parents— or anyone dear to them, for that matter. But something, or someone, will give you strength you didn't know you have. The strength to cope up. The strength to live on. Everyone should know this, should know that there are people who will help you along the way. And those people who could help Gray right now are herself and all of Fairy Tail.

"Your mom is probably there, too, Gray. With your dad."

Gray looked from Lucy to the sky that is beginning to darken more.

"They might be in a beautiful place right now but I'm sure that they would never stop watching over you. And I know that they are sooo happy to see you looking at them. So happy that you grow up to be a very good kid (man), finding and protecting everything important to him."

"Mommy and Daddy happy there? They watch Gurei?" he inquired. Lucy merely nodded.

"Lu-tan's mommy and daddy up there, too? Watch Lu-tan?"

The blonde stiffened. Tears pricked her eyes but she held it in and smiled, giving another enthusiastic nod to the raven haired boy.

Gray blinked his tears away and grinned. He brought his hands up to wave, leaving Lucy to support him so he wouldn't fall out of balance. "MOMMY! DADDY!" he said.

"Lu-tan! Say hi to your mommy and daddy, too! Say it with Gurie!" he chirped and all his earlier melancholy gone.

 **..ooOoo..**

* * *

Waaaaahhhh! As promised, here it is! Hope you enjoyed it! *hearts*

Till next time~! *kiss*

Ja'ne


	5. Chapter 5

**Moments with Little Gray**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by ILoveCelestialIce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"We need to buy you clothes," Lucy commented as she sorted out her article of clothing to look for

something that could fit Gray. "But then again, you would strip out of it in seconds."

"TRIP!"

Lucy laughed hearing Gray. "Strip, not TRIP."

"Su-trip? What Su-trip?"

Lucy thought for a second before answering Gray, taking a pink tee shirt from the far end corner of her closet. "I don't really want to be the cause of your unusual habit."

"RABBIT!"

Lucy laughed once again making Gray tilt his head to the side. He looked at Lucy's happy face and laughed with her as well, without knowing what they're laughing at in the first place.

"L-Let's just get you to bath." Lucy smiled, wiping a single tear from the corner of her eye as she grabbed Gray's hand and guided him to the bathroom.

"Now, strip your clothes off."

"TRIP~!"

And they're back from the start.

 **..ooOoo..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Moments with Little Gray**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by ILoveCelestialIce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She didn't really think things could be awkward. Lucy already explained that stripping out of his clothes simply means "taking the clothes off." And Gray obediently did as told, while grinning widely after knowing what "strip" means. The blonde maiden was afraid of that grin, actually. It almost seemed mischievous to her. Well, what would an innocent child think from learning the word strip while grinning like that? She could imagine what would Gray think if he's normal, but him as a child?

No. Just, no!

But the awkward part doesn't end there, it was looking straight at Gray.

How?

.

.

.

He's naked.

.

.

.

Well, you will say he's just a baby but what would you do if you've seen him naked in his normal body? She just can't remove the image of him from their first meeting when she's staring at little Gray.

"Uhm, Gray?" she called and the black haired boy looked at her with his innocent eyes, making her shift on her seat and looking at him straight in the eye, forcing herself not to look down. "C-can you bathe yourself?"

Gray vigorously shook his head and run towards the blonde. Lucy jerked as Gray's little hands took hold of her own and lead her to her large tub.

"Together?"

Lucy's face flushed beet red. Of course, a little child's offer would just be an innocent one but, he's still Gray, right? Now that she think about it, will Gray remember everything when he turns back to normal?

"U-uhm."

Gray pouted and removed his grasp off Lucy's hand, making the blonde sigh in relief...only to shriek in shock when she felt warm water splattering her face.

Lucy turned and caught Gray on the act of splashing water towards her, laughing. He continually did that to purposely wet the blonde. "Now Lu-tan take bath with Gurei!" he squealed and clapped his hands.

Lucy looked down and saw that her favourite clothes are damp. She sighed heavily as she wiped her wet face with her hands, looking mad at the moment.

"Patience, Lucy. He's just a child." She muttered out her mantra, trying to calm herself.

The boy notices the blonde's silence and stopped from playing. He cringed as he saw Lucy's eyes on him. Thinking quickly, Gray took Lucy's hand again and gave her his puppy-dog eyes, as if a child asking for forgiveness.

Lucy blushed, her earlier expression gone. He looked too cute, she thought.

"Sowwy (sorry)?" he said and Lucy needs to put a hand on her nose and take her eyes off of Gray to prevent herself from nose bleeding. _Seriously, Lucy?!_ she nagged herself mentally, _nose bleeding from all the cuteness?! You must be crazy!_

"Lu-tan," Gray called softly and the blonde had willed her mind (and nose) to stop with all the thoughts (and blood) accumulating inside her. She slowly and carefully, still willing herself to keep her guards on while sniffing, turned her head only to face the never-faltering, puppy-dog eyes his face holds.

"Gurei's sowwy..." he said again, but this time looking down and looked truly repentant. And Lucy cooed in her mind. She smiled.

This is but a mere child, she thought, what wrong could it do if I take his offer?

Trying to get to the tub without Gray noticing, Lucy spooned some warm water using one of her hands before splashing it towards the boy.

The raven haired baby would've shrieked when the water touched his cold skin, only if he didn't realize that Lucy was laughing. Gray looked up and smiled- Lucy's smiling down at him.

"So, let's take a bath together?" she asked and Gray cheered.

..ooOoo..


	7. Chapter 7

**Moments with Little Gray**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by ILoveCelestialIce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pfff." Lucy held her laugh in as she looked at the black haired boy wearing her pink shirt, which looked extra-large over him. She didn't think a day would come when she will see Gray in a pink shirt. She had seen him wear purple, yea, but pink is still different. Well, at least he's wearing something instead of being stark naked.

"It looks good on you." She commented, drying Gray's hair as they both sat on her bed while staring at their reflection on her mirror hanging opposite them.

The raven haired boy smiled at her on the mirror before continuing what he's doing. Lucy knitted her brows and tried to see what Gray's been preoccupied with. And then she smiled.

Gray was folding the ends of his clothes (the one Lucy handed him for sleeping), making it shorter before twisting and tucking each side inside his diapers. Satisfied with his handiwork, Gray smiled and looked at Lucy. "Ready~!" he cheered, raising both his arms.

The blonde laughed and took Gray in her arms before putting him to bed. She covered him with her pink duvet and patted his head soothingly before saying good night.

Gray closed his eyes and smiled after hearing Lucy's gentle voice softly tickling his ears. He doesn't know why but just the sight of the blonde makes him happy. And because of everything that happened this day― at the guild when holding him close, feeding him, playing with Plue, their talk about his parents, taking a bath, everything―he seemed closer to her, seemed as if he's known her his whole life, as if she's someone important to him. He doesn't understand everything considering he's but a mere child, but he knows that in the short span of time that they've spent together, he trusts Lucy more than anyone and no one in this world will he want to spend his time with but the blonde― and Plue (even if there are no 'vroom-vrooms' in her house).

He then heard a rustle and when he opened his eyes he saw the blonde walking away. Gray immediately sat up.

"Lu-tan!" he called.

Lucy jerked her head towards him and gave him a surprised and confused expression. "Y-yea?"

Gray removed himself from the comforter and jumped down the bed towards Lucy. With tears stinging his eyes, he wrapped his little arms around one of the blonde's leg. "Please don't leave Gurei alone?"

Lucy sensed the panic in his voice and she crouched down while removing Gray's hands on her leg. But as soon as she's down, Gray promptly threw his arms around her neck and burying his head on its crook, surprising her.

And that's when she realized: the only thing that he wants was for her to always stay by his side.

Lucy smiled. She remembered her mother.

As a child, she herself never wanted to be separated from her mother, since she's her most trusted person. And because the boy has trust issues and she's the only person that he relied on at the moment, she concluded that he doesn't want to be parted with her even for a second.

It was overwhelming to be trusted this much. But she was happy, nonetheless. And she doesn't know why but she was washed by a wave of protectiveness over the boy.

Lucy wrapped her arms around him and scooped him before walking towards her bed. She tucked the boy under the duvet once more but this time, she lied beside him, hugging the boy close to her as they slept with one song in mind― the song her mother used to sing to her.

 _Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile._

 _Wherever you are, I'm always by your side._

 _Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi_

 _I promise you "forever" right now._

 _Wherever you are, I'll never make you cry._

 _Wherever you are, I'll never say goodbye._

 _Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi._

 _I promise you "forever" right now._

 **..ooOoo..**

 **a/n:** sorry for taking too long.. ^^

The song isn't mine... Wherever you are by ONE OK ROCK... standard disclaimer applied~.


	8. Chapter 8

**Moments with Little Gray**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by ILoveCelestialIce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy and Gray walked the path to her home at Stawberry Street while the blonde carried bags full of clothes, foods and other needed stuff for Gray. Of course she bought something for her too.

Plue was walking with them as per requested by the raven haired boy. The little dudes are licking popsicles, smudging their faces with the sweet treat.

Seeing this, Lucy sighed and crouched down. She placed the bags down before fishing her hanky on her pocket and wiping Gray's mouth. He immediately sucked the Popsicle in his hands once again, making Lucy's effort come to waste.

She giggled at the sight and decided to do it once he finished eating instead.

"It's a good thing that Erza and Natsu gave me your share in the reward money. Though, I hope you'll forgive me for buying too much." She said, eyeing the bags on her side. Lucy looked back at Gray and saw him tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Well, I'm doing this for you so you should just bear with it." Lucy stared at his dark blue eyes, seeming to look at something, for the friend she knows. "If you could hear me―" she paused, thinking what to call him, "err…'the-Gray-I-know', I'm sorry for using your money to buy all these stuff. But you need these for your own good soooo…I hope you understand."

Gray removed his popsicle from his mouth with a 'pop' and looked at her as if she's the weirdest thing he had ever seen, "Lu-tan weird."

She felt a protruding tick mark on her forehead but remained calm for him. "I was just talking to the Gray I know, hoping he could hear me― if ever he's somewhere inside you."

"But Gurei ish Gurei." He said and resumed eating the treat.

Lucy laughed and patted his head before grabbing the bags and continuing their walk. "Hold onto my skirt. I don't want you wandering off."

Gray nodded and grabbed Lucy's skirt. He was surprisingly obedient. "Puru, hold Gurei. Don't wan you wan-ring off." He echoed the blonde's words making her chuckle.

"Let's go to the guild after we drop these bags home, 'kay?"

And she smiled as she received positive responses from her companions.

 **..ooOoo..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Moments with Little Gray**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by ILoveCelestialIce**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** **.****

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gray~" Mira cooed once she saw a glimpse of the boy on Lucy's arm. Apparently, Gray insisted on being carried. And Lucy did so after realizing that he was still feeling uncomfortable around anyone else.

As soon as the name flowed out her mouth, everyone in the vicinity turned their heads at the entrance of the guild and looks of fondness and adoration were thrown directly at the boy. On the other hand, hearing his name, Gray flinched and buried his head further on Lucy's neck.

"Hey, it's okay. It's just Mira. See?" she said, patting the boy's head while gesturing to the fair-haired maiden by the bar, not realizing the eyes that trained them as they walked to the bar where Mira is. Gray lifted his head after noticing that they stopped and saw the never faltering smile of the woman he met yesterday.

"Mi-tan?" he whispered to Lucy.

The blonde was about to nod her head when Mira put her hand on her mouth and started squealing. "He called me 'Mi-tan', isn't that cute?"

She immediately went to the fridge and took out a familiar dessert. She dug out two scoops of the sweet treat and proceeded to where the little boy was and placed it in front of him. "Ice cream for you~" she said.

Gray's curious eyes focused on the dish in front of him and he practically drooled knowing what it is. Lucy on the other hand smiled and placed the boy on the counter.

"What are you waiting for?" she said and asked for some spoon from Mira, which the latter followed. She handed a teaspoon to him, to which she said was more appropriate for him.

Gray looked at Lucy and, when she smiled at him, his face brightened and grabbed the teaspoon from Mira. "Tenchuu (thank you), Mi-tan~" he smiled.

Mira's heart melted and smiled back at him, "You're welcome~"

"But don't eat too much, kay?" she said added a bit too late, and never got answered.

Lucy placed her chin on her palms, elbows planted on the counter beside Gray, as she watched the boy eating merrily (sometimes looking up to her to smile, sometimes looking up to Mira to say something about the dessert which was always answered by the barmaid with much enthusiasm) with keenness on her chocolate-brown eyes. She was grateful that somehow Gray warmed up to Mira. Maybe Mira would take care of him for her?

She smiled, that would take a whole load of baggage off her back.

"Lucy!"

The blonde inclined her head to her left and saw Bisca, which reminded her that she needed to talk to her a lot…concerning Gray and 'how to take care of kids'.

"Hey Lucy, having problems taking care of Gray?" another voice called out. The blonde turned her head to her right this time and saw Cana (who was with her boyfriend again, and by boyfriend I mean her booze), and answered her with a 'no, not yet' response.

"If you're having any problems, you could always turn to us for help, okay?" Lucy looked past Cana's shoulder to see Lisanna joining in the conversation. She smiled, knowing that she has her friends with her.

"Okay~!"

And then, one by one, people of the guild surrounded them, asking her about how Gray had been. One of them even teased her of her first night together with Gray, which she brushed off with a pout (and a blush she so much tried to hide). She doesn't really like the sound of that. But then she smiled, thinking of what had happened last night.

 _Gray is such a cutesy,_ Lucy thought.

"Lucy~"

For the umpteenth time that day, she turned her head only to find Mira sweat dropping as she pointed something at the front of the blonde. Following her finger, Lucy found Gray on the verge of tears, making her go to panic mode.

"Wha-what is it?" she asked.

Gray looked at her and crawled his way to her lap, curling himself there as he clung on Lucy's shirt. She promptly put her arms around him, concern evident on her features.

"What is it?" she repeated and Gray looked up to her.

"Gurei's tummy awwie," he answered.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh-oh…"

 **..ooOoo..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Moments with Little Gray**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by ILoveCelestialIce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uhm, guys," Lucy started while eyeing Gray, "remember what you told me earlier, that I could turn to you for help? Well, I kind of needed that now."

She turned her head, only to find everyone dispersing― Bisca walked off to Asuka and Alzack, Cana was in the far end corner of the room in a flash, Lisanna was with her sister tending the customers, and the others guild members were whistling as they slowly escape the scene. Lucy felt the twitch of annoyance beginning to rattle her being and choose to sigh to calm herself. She looked at the boy on her lap and her eyes softened at the hurting Gray.

"Let's get you to the toilet."

.

.

.

.

.

"London bwidge ish fallin' down, fallin' down, fallin' down. London bwidge ish fallin' down, my fair lady~"

Gray continued singing while Lucy stayed outside waiting for him to finish. When she agreed to take care of Gray, the thought of washing his 'bum-bum' (as Gray called it) never crossed her mind. Even if she'd changed his diapers two times now.

 _This is what you get for letting him eat too much ice cream!_ She mentally scolded herself and swear to never let him eat more than what he could take. Why she never realized Gray's tummy would ache because of ice cream, she doesn't know. Maybe she thought he's an ice mage and that's the kind of food he actually eats. Then again, he's just a child. And from what she remembers, Gray learned his magic at the age of seven.

Sighing, Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I feel an upcoming headache…" she muttered.

"Finish~" she heard from inside the toilet.

The blonde sighed once again and, feeling something piercing at the back of her head, she looked back only to see her so-called 'friends' gesturing her 'good luck' with their hands.

"Wow, thanks for the support…" Lucy muttered sarcastically and sweat dropped.

She turned around and proceeded inside the toilet to see Gray sitting on the toilet bowl grinning at her. Lucy can't help but smile back.

"You should really thank me when you revert back to normal, Gray."

 **..ooOoo..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Moments with Little Gray**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by ILoveCelestialIce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A week passed by like a breeze. And still, only Lucy and Mira manage to get the raven-haired boy's trust. And Plue. Sure, he tries not to hides his face on Lucy's neck anymore, as well as being carried, but those were the only things that has changed.

He never played with anyone except for Lucy, Plue and Mira.

But he does 'fight' a lot with Natsu and Erza. He glares at them until they get annoyed, call them names like 'Pinky-nii' and 'Kowaii-nee', and even mockingly showing them his tongue were three of the many others.

Those kinds of 'fights'. If you call them one.

Of course Lucy would be there to hit Natsu upside the head whenever she thinks he has the inkling of tackling the boy or when he's saying things like 'asshole', 'bastard' or 'brat'. And Gray would always be there to snicker at the sight of the salmon-headed lad.

Then again, that's not something to be surprised about.

Lucy sighed when Natsu and Gray are at it again― calling each other names such as 'ice princess', 'Pinky', 'stripper', 'Pinky', 'snowcone' or… err… 'Pinky' (you can't blame him― Gray's yet to be imaginative with words). And while everyone else finds it amusing, Lucy has just about had it. She sighed one again before scolding Natsu.

"Don't you think you're a little too old for this? Think about the consequences of saying those things to a child." she said, which earned her a pout.

"He's the one who started it," he complained as he watched Lucy carry Gray in her arms.

"Yet you're older and should know better," she retaliated.

"Why am I the only one you're mad at? He's done something to be scolded about, too, you know."

Lucy paused. _He does have a point._

If she continued doing this, Gray might really end up being a brat. A spoiled one at that.

The blonde sighed, disregarding Natsu's comments when he thought she ignored him. She walked towards one of the guild's many tables and placed Gray on top of it while she slid on the seat provided. Lucy sighed once again before looking Gray in the eye.

"Gray," she called, "Stop provoking them."

Gray's head turned to side in wary and confusion, "Por-bo-king?"

"Stop making them angry. They're both older than you."

The said boy looked at her and pursed his lips but Lucy continued. "His name―" Lucy pointed at Natsu, "is Natsu, not Pinky, okay? And she's Erza," then her finger traveled to the redheaded teammate.

The boy remained quiet as he listened and glare at Natsu for having a stupid smirk playing along his lips. "But Pinky-nii started it," Gray pouted and looked down.

Lucy sighed for the umpteenth time which made Gray flinch. Her eyes soften when she saw how Gray crouched his body, seeming smaller than he looks.

"I might know what caused this. Why you hold such dislike towards them." she said, earning Gray's eyes, "you're still mad at them for what they did?" she said pertaining the day that Natsu, Erza, and Happy went back from the job with Gray secured on a baby holder bag.

And Gray simply nodded, reluctantly.

Lucy sighed. "Gray, did tou know that if you forgive someone, you'd be happy?" Gray raised his head and looked at the blonde as she continues. "Forgiveness is something that we don't only do for others but also for ourselves. So that we can let go of the anger in our hearts and make space for more enjoyable feelings."

Gray pouted even more. "They not say sowwy."

And Lucy once again paused. Her head snapped at Natsu and Erza who both flinched at her gaze. "You two are at fault here, too. So say sorry."

"What?! No wa―ACK!" Natsu was about to protest but Erza pulled his ears towards Lucy and Gray before smiling.

"I'm sorry, Gray. I know what we did that day was unpleasant for you. We should have known better. We should've considered the condition you're in." Erza smiled in apology, "I admit, though, that we don't know how to take care of a child, but that couldn't be considered as an excuse. We never should've done what we did."

The redhead then looked at Natsu and elbowed him, urging him to do the same using her piercing gaze, but Natsu merely pouted and looked away before muttering a single word only Lucy, Erza and Gray could hear. "Sorry."

Lucy smiled before turning her head to Gray to find him gazing at Erza and Natsu. He turned his whole body towards them and voiced out something Lucy was so proud of him about. "Sowwy, Erza-nee, Natsu-nii. Gurei fow-give you. Fow-give Gurei, too?"

Erza blushed and Natsu's eyes widen before grinning at the raven-haired boy.

"Good boy,"

Gray turned his head to Lucy after hearing this and closes his eyes when he felt a hand patting his head tenderly. The moment he opened his eyes, he saw the blonde's warm smile and he couldn't help but cry.

"Uwaaaaah~!"

The cry surprises everyone. But Lucy understands him.

She took Gray's frail form and cradled him on her lap, hugging him like a mother would. Lucy smiled while rocking Gray to and fro, whispering soothing words to calm the boy down.

"I'm not mad at you," she simply said making everyone understand.

 **..ooOoo..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Moments with Little Gray**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by ILoveCelestialIce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The double doors of Fairy Tail burst open and Gajeel and Juvia walked in with triumphant smiles on their faces. A week and a half ago, when Natsu, Erza, Happy and Gray are still out on a mission, Juvia was always gloomily entering the guild, missing her dear Gray-sama. Noticing this, Mira asked Gajeel to go on a mission with the water mage to get herself out of her boredom and take her mind off of the thoughts of Gray, Gray and _Gray―_ it was really a good thing that they've won the Grand Magic Tournament to have jobs and requests sent to them with large rewards.

And now, seeing their proud smiles, everyone concluded that the mission went on successfully.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is back~" the water mage chimed, with animated hearts and flowers glimmering around her. She looked around, surveying the area for a certain raven haired, ice make mage. Realizing that he's not in the vicinity, the hearts and flowers vanished and were replaced by gloom lines.

Gajeel sighed and rolled his eyes at his friend and strides towards the bar, yelling his order of some refreshments and food (iron foods, which was served especially for Gajeel). Juvia followed him, thinking that there's nothing else she could do.

As she sat beside the iron dragon slayer, she was surprised to see Lisanna tending them and not Mira Jane or Kinana. And, hoping that the short, white haired girl knows her dearest loved one's whereabouts, she asked, "Does Lisanna know where Gray-sama is?"

Upon hearing the ice mage's name, Lisanna stiffened, as her hand suspended halfway from placing Gajeel's orders in front of him. She doesn't want to be the one to break the news to Juvia. God knows what she'll do to Natsu…and most especially to Lucy if she learned that Gray's been living with her. Well, not that Lucy wanted that to happen, but still, the water mage might get the wrong idea. She is Juvia after all.

Juvia's eyes turned into slits as her suspicion against Lisanna rose.

"Is Lisanna hiding Gray-sama to herself?"

"Wha?!"

To say that Lisanna was stunned was an utter understatement. As expected of Juvia…and her never faltering suspicion to every living woman in the guild, considering every single one of them as rivals in love.

The youngest takeover mage sighed and placed Gajeel's order in front of him. "Juvia, I don't like Gray like that." Lisanna announces as her light blue orbs gazes at Juvia's pools of dark blue. The rain woman's eyes softened as if believing her friend's words, but traces of doubt could still be seen. "Then, where is Gray-sama? Is he and his team still on their mission?"

"No...he's actually in the infirmary right now."

Juvia eyes bulged out of her sockets in shock, "Is Gray-sama hurt?"

"No, but he's―"

The water mage didn't wait for her explanation. She stood up immediately, making Gajeel choke on his meal, and ran upstairs towards the infirmary as panic and anxiousness took over her whole being.

"Wait! Juvia!" was the last thing that the water mage heard before her hearing was clouded by concern and trepidation.

.

.

.

"Gray-sama!"

Juvia burst the door open with all her might, startling a little boy awake. The blue haired mage looked around for her loved one but only saw a disconcerted boy, who looked so much like Gray, sitting up on bed.

The rain woman felt a twitch of annoyance. "Juvia didn't know that Lisanna could trick her like that." she muttered and closed the door with as much force as she did when opening it.

She immediately ran back down and stomped her way towards the bar with a menacing aura around her, making the people she passed by shiver in fear. As she got to the bar, Juvia slammed her fist on the counter, making Gajeel choke once again.

"Is Lisanna playing games with Juvia?" she asked, eyes narrowing by the second.

Lisanna was surprised again. _Didn't she saw Gray inside?_ She asked herself inwardly. _I'd honestly think she'd recognize him at a glance._

"Wh-what are you talking about?" the short fair haired girl stuttered.

"Juvia didn't see Gray-sama inside the infirmary," Juvia answered, enunciating each word slowly, "She only found a boy that looked like Gray-sama."

Lisanna's heart beats faster she could hear it in her ears. A bead of sweat started trickling down the side of her face as she weighs her options.

Should she tell Juvia? Or let Natsu or Lucy explain things and stay quiet? Then how could she get out of her current situation if she doesn't tell her anything? How would she explain the boy she found on the infirmary?

There are so many things to think about and the pressure is so hard to handle. Looking at Juvia only makes it harder.

Gulping the lump on her throat, Lisanna decided to tell her. She'll freak out either way, anyway.

"Well?" Juvia said, obviously getting impatient. The whole room was silent, the only sound that reverberated their ears are the laughs inside the guild's kitchen. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting what will come out of Juvia and Lisanna's conversation.

"Uhm, Juvia, I-I hate to be the one to break this to you but," Lisanna started. She sighed once more before looking at Juvia straight in the eye, determination reflected in her light blue orbs. "That boy you saw inside the infirmary…"

.

.

.

.

.

"That boy is Gray."

 **..ooOoo..**

* * *

A/N: Soooo... I just want everyone to know that I've had this story on deviantart fo a loooooong time now and since then I haven't read the manga... I don't know what happened after the Grand Magic Games arc... So this story is set after that...yea... Ahaha


	13. Chapter 13

**Moments with Little Gray**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by IloveCelestialIce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Juvia ran upstairs once again, wanting to get another glimpse of the child inside. It's true that the boy looked so much like Gray, but it didn't cross her mind that he would actually be the Gray she fell in love with.

Of course she didn't believe Lisanna. She needs proof to see if he's Gray.

 _"Why don't you see it for yourself? Look for the guild's insignia on his chest."_

Is what Lisanna said.

So she ran and burst the door open, for the second time, as she got there. The boy inside gasped and backed away towards the bed's headboard, taking his blanket with him as he tried to cover his body with it.

Juvia panted and closed the door behind her. Dark ocean blue eyes turned into slits as she searched for her dear Gray-sama on the dark blue orbs of the child.

The child whimpered as he saw the lady walking towards him like a predator hunting its prey. She grabbed the end of the blanket in an attempt to yank it off, but before she could do that, the child screamed something she couldn't quite understand.

"LU-TAAAAAAAAN!"

The scream was so loud that she jerked her body towards the wall opposite the child. And before she knows what's happening, the door burst open revealing the blonde guild mate she considered her greatest rival of all, marching― rather, frantically running towards the boy.

"Gray," she said and took 'Gray' in her arms, "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

'Gray' didn't answer. Instead, he immediately hid his head on the crook of the blonde's neck and clutched her shirt. And he let him. He wailed and Lucy had to pat his back soothingly to calm him down.

Juvia was surprised to say the least. Not only did Lisanna thought the boy was Gray, but Lucy had to join her confusion, too. More so, if the child really is Gray, what is Lucy doing, holding Gray as if that's her initial reaction when Gray called―

The blue haired water mage's eyes widen. _If the child is really Gray-sama, why did he call Love Rival's name?_

Her hammering heart was then accompanied by an intense pounding in her head as thoughts and confusion crossed her mind. _What is happening?_

As Lucy was comforting the child, her eyes caught on something on her peripheral vision. Turning her head, her brown eyes widen with the sight of Juvia's own stunned face.

"Lucy, is everything―?"

Mira stopped mid-sentence as she felt the awkward atmosphere brewing inside the room. But thankfully, the blonde heard her and whipped her head to where she stands.

Deciding this is a perfect timing to get Gray out of the room for her and Juvia to have a 'talk', Lucy beckoned Mira inside, which the latter instantly did once understanding the blonde's intension. The fair headed maiden then placed her hands on Gray's sides in an attempt to take him in her arms but the boy's grasp on Lucy only tightened.

"Gray, please go with Mira for now," Lucy asked but Gray only shook his head as he continued crying.

"Lu-tan just needs to talk to nee-san over there," she added, gesturing to the blue headed girl, back still perched on the wall. But still, Gray shook his head stubbornly.

Lucy sighed before sitting on the bed Gray were once sleeping in and gently remove his tight grip from her shirt. She pulled Gray away slightly for her to see his face which was damped with tears with his still trembling lips. Her eyes softened more, realizing how scared he is and concluded that Juvia must've frightened him some way or another.

The blonde patted his head and wiped his tears before smiling softly, "Lu-tan is sorry for not being here when you wake up."

Gray sniffed, "Where Lu-tan go?"

"Lu-tan was helping Mi-tan cook dinner for you while you were sleeping," she explained, with the purpose of letting him forget what just happened…whatever it is that happened between him and Juvia before she arrived.

"Really?" he looked at her through tear filled eyes, and hiccuped.

Lucy nodded once again and gave off her bright smile that always serves as an assurance for Gray. She begins telling stories that would help him forget what happened, to ease his mind, even for just a made him smile and Juvia couldn't do anything but to stand frozen on her spot, stunned.

Why Gray turned into a child and why Lucy and little Gray are close, she doesn't know. And the only way to find out why is to ask. But with the scene unfolding before her eyes, the only thing she could do is wait. Because seeing little Gray happy relieved her, even if it's because of the blonde.

 _Why_ , was beyond her reasoning.

After what seemed like forever, Gray let the fair headed maiden took him out of the room, hand-in-hand (not before he asked Lucy to summon Plue). The blonde smiled for the last time when the boy looked back over his shoulder, but it was immediately washed away when the door closed behind him.

She sighed and prayed to the heavens for her safety knowing that she's left to explain everything to the blue head since Natsu and Erza went out to buy stuff (normally it would be Gray, but since it's somewhat their fault that he's stuck in a little boy's body, Erza volunteered to do it while dragging a whining Dragon Slayer along). Lucy looked sideways and saw Juvia walking cautiously towards her.

She gulped a lump she doesn't know she's keeping when the blue head started speaking, "Juvia is beyond confused." Turning her head to the side, she continued, "Is the boy really Gray-sama? How did he turn into a child?"

Lucy looked at her face and felt the anxiousness she emitted, and her fast pacing heart slowed down subtly as she took in the sight. She knows Juvia loves Gray and was worried and concerned for his well-being so she needs to know everything.

And everything Lucy tells.

 **..ooOoo..**

* * *

A/N: One more chapter to go and I'd probably not update for a while. Lol because I don't have any more chapters to give you. Haven't started typing for chapter 15. But I've already jot down what would happen next... You just have to wait until I type it out. Lol I wonder when that would be. Ahahahah


	14. Chapter 14

**Moments with Little Gray**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by ILoveCelestialIce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **.** **.ooOoo..**

"So everything is Natsu-san's fault, is it not?" the blue head fumed, a plan of drowning a certain pink haired dragon slayer forming inside her head. Lucy, who just finished explaining things to her, flinched at the menacing aura emanating from the lady beside her. She wondered now, how was she supposed to tell her why Gray ended up living with her?

The blonde gulped.

"W-well, yea, but we all know how childish Natsu can be at times― I mean, most of the time," she tried to explain but was cut off when Juvia gave of her infamous glare.

"How did Gray-sama ended up being that close to Love Rival, then?" she asked, then begrudgingly continued, "Did Love Rival seduce him?"

And Lucy was beyond shocked.

"O-of course not! How could I ever do that?! And to a boy?!" she said, exasperatingly.

Juvia backed away slightly, fearing she might grow deaf if she didn't, and sighed. She looked downwards and fidgeted her fingers together, waiting for Lucy to continue her explanation.

"Look, Juvia, I know how worried you are right now, but there's nothing we could do but to take care of him until Master, Levy or Freed come home from their respective duties," the blonde said and placed a gentle hand on the blue head's shoulder, "Please, forget whatever you have against me, for now, and let's work together?"

Juvia looked at her for a moment before smiling warmly. She's willing to give all her time to Gray if that's what's needed. She's willing to do anything just to bring him back to normal. She'll even allow her love rival to help her knowing that the blonde was as worried as she is— considering what happened earlier.

But as soon as Lucy smiled back at her, something inside her clicked. "Where does Gray-sama stays?"

And another round of explaining was left for Lucy to do.

 **..ooOoo..**

* * *

A/N: ahahahah I forgot to post this yesterday, sarreh... So this is the last update for now, lol

To answer one reviewer: no, I'm not busy. I'm just too lazy to write the next chapter. Ahahaha especially when I read the last chapter of my story 'three wishes'. Damn, I'm a better writer 2 years ago than I am now. *cries in nihonggo*

Anyway, I'll try to write and update. But don't expect anything soon okay? Hihihihi

Ja'ne~


End file.
